Flemish Revolution
The Flemish Revolution (Dutch: Vlaamse Revolutie) is an ongoing conflict taking place in the Belgian region of Flanders. The unrest began in late October 2014, following several years of a rise in Flemish nationalism and separatism in Belgium. The violence by Flemish protesters began with clashes with riot police, following several weeks of strikes and protests in Belgium, particularly concentrated in Flanders, over pay cuts. The inital climax began with the proclamation of the Flemish People's Republic which on the 24th of October, since the 3rd of Devember been recognised and backed by Westland offering logistical and humanitarian support. The revolution quickly grew into armed conflict following under a months popular protests by Flemish Strassonist revolutionaries. The Kingdom of Belgium, which still consists of the capital Brussels, and the southern region of Wallonia, maintains de facto control over Flanders, despite the proclamation of the Flemish People's Republic it is recognised only by Westland, with the European Union and the United States remain resolute in its support for the Kingdom of Belgium, and has denounced Westland's acts in backing the uprising. Westland has stated that is is backing the 'will of the Flemish people.' Events Protests and violence broke out in early October 2014, with protesters storming the cities of Antwerp, Brussels, and Liege. Government buildings in Antwerp were ramsacked and occupied by protesters led by the Flemish People's Revolutionary Army (FPRA), following clashes with Police. Subsequently the Flemish People's Republic was declared on the 24th of October by the FPRA as a Socialist State which encompassed the Belgian region of Flanders, minus the city of Brussels and several surrounding areas, however in reality it maintained control over very little of this territory in the early weeks. The Belgian Army was scrambled on the 25th, with clashes with the FPRA occuring sporadically. Wallonia and Brussels recieved influxes of people fleeing violence in Flanders. On the 2nd of December 2014 the Westlandic National Assembly passed a bill which officially recognised the Flemish People's Republic as a sovereign state, which made Westland the first state or political entity to recognise the FPR. This caused international backlash, as the Westlandic Chancellor Oska Stärk delivered a statement backing the 'will of the Flemish people' and pledged both logistic and military support. On the 13th of December the President of the United States, Frank Solomon released a statement at Patch Barracks in Germany, condemning the Flemish Revolution, and that they are resolute in support for their European ally, Belgium. He also stated that the United States will make the revolution 'more complicated than ever' and that Westland's involvement will not go unnoticed, and that the United States will most likely become involved militarily. Both the Flemish People's Government and the Westlandic Government has stated that the conflict is none of the United States' business following Frank Solomon's statement in Germany, and that they are to allow the self-determination of peoples, and went to state that Westland was only aiding in the popular revolt that reflected the will of the people. Between January and March the conflict became somewhat stagnant, and had been compared by several European analysts to the frozen conflict zone in South Ossetia and Nagorno-Karabakh. New sources distributed by the Flemish Socialist government however state that the conflict was still going 'strong' during this period. Periodic shelling between sides was common and territory changed hands regularly. After several months of limited conflict, the conflict recieved renewed heat when the alleged shooting of three non-combatant Socialist supporters by members of the Belgian army close to the Flemish border on March 28, 2015. The FPRA retaliated with the shooting of two Belgian soldiers which has caused the renewal in intense fighting between the two sides along the Flanders-Belgian border. The Belgian army has reportedly began the shelling of the Flemish de facto capital, Antwerp. Something which countries across the world have criticised the Belgian government for 'endangering the lives of innocent peoples.' International Reaction * Westland - The Westlandic Government has released several statements which support the self-determination of the Flemish people, and have provided humanitarian, and logistical support in favour of the Flemish People's Republic however has no intention of military action. Westland has recieved threats from the United States about its actions. * Britannia - The British government has publicly supported the Flemish revolutionaries, but have been reluctant to give substantial aid, with international commentators point towards Britannia's hesitation towards angering America as the main reason behind this. Paramount Leader Robert Matthews condemned the American president stating "this is no longer the Cold War - youre no Ronald Reagan." * Turkey - Turkish president Şahnaz Uzun stated the Turkish government would not support any side in the conflict equating Strassonsim to American capitalism. Uzun has subsequently been heavily criticised by the Westlandic government and political theorists for this comparison. * United States - United States President Frank Solomon released a statement on the matter on December 14 regarding the United States position on defending its NATO's allies and would disengage Westlandic movement across the English Channel. Solomon also gave reassurance to the right to self-determination after telling the press on December 15 in a McDonalds in Germany that "Democratically lead secession is in all manner acceptable, but the obvious support from a socialist single-party state to ignite a revolution will not be tolerated." * - The Nordish Monarch Karl III described the situation as "deplorable" and urged for the respect of the respect of the Belgian monarchy in the face of "unjustified Westlandic intervention." His Majesty stated that "if this situation is not the business of America, then it is most certainly not the business of Westland either." 1 * Germany - Emperor Frederick IV gave an emotional speech denouncing Westland's actions against the Belgian monarchy and said that Westlandic intervention was a "traitorous act" and a "threat of war" against Germany. Impact The Flemish Revolution is said to have been one of the main catalysts for the outbreak of more Strassonist oriented policies in areas of subjugated ethnicities and separatist movements across Europe moved towards the far-left as to promote civic nationalism and independence through the median of Strassonist Revolution, rising up against the political elite oppressing the masses through capitalism. Many countries in Europe, particularly Spain, the Netherlands and Gaul who have considerable populations of separatist ethnic minorities say they are concerned by the rise of what many are calling Strassonist Nationalism, and are worried that the revolution in Flanders may lead to a wider 'European spring.' Category:Westlandic People's Republic Category:Altverse Category:Conflicts Category:Flemish People's Republic